Animals are frequently placed in exhibits, such as zoos. The animals are contained so that they may be observed by humans. Observers wish to have the opportunity to interact with the animals. Any such interaction must be provided in a manner that is safe to both the animals and the human observers.
One activity that is desirable for many observers is to feed the animal. For the casual observer who is not trained in feeding animals, this activity may be dangerous, particularly where large carnivores are being fed. A method and device that permits safe feeding of exhibited carnivores by untrained observers is needed.